


Cuddle With Me

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, New Relationship, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Pinterest prompt:Why are you avoiding me?Because... Because I think I'm in love with you, okay? That's why I'm avoiding youText prompt:I'm literally in loveWith herAnd her assI miss you a lotU fucking geek ass nerdBasically again, I have been wanting to do one shots for some time. I had my friend pick one of the prompts, for my stories.My friend has been wanting me to write more of her and Chris. So I hope this satisfy her...I'm still not the best at this, but I'm trying.





	Cuddle With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



"Check out this text Chris just sent me." Sebastian giggles.

 

"Hm?" Autumn hums, as she takes his phone.

 

-

**_I'm literally in love_ **

**_With her_ **

**_And her ass_** \- Chris

 

-

"Oh my God!" Autumn laughs. "Is this about-?"

 

"Uh-huh!" Sebastian smiles.

 

"I have to show her!" Autumn smiles.

 

"Baby you can't!" Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"Well I'm going to. Eat me." Autumn shrugs, as she walks to the kitchen.

 

"Later." Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"What later?" Ashley asks, finishing her salad.

 

"Didn't you make that an hour ago?" Autumn asks confused.

 

-

Ashley shrugs.

 

\--

"Anyway, read this!" Autumn hands Ashley the phone.

 

-

Ashley furrows her brow as she takes the phone.

 

-

Autumn bites her lip as she watches Ashley.

 

\--

Ashley's cheeks turn a light shade of red. But her facial expression, she scrunches up her nose.

 

-

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't love him too!" Autumn tisks.

 

"I-I-I don't know." Ashley shrugs, handing the phone back.

 

"You should at least text him something cute." Autumn suggests.

 

"Like what?" Ashley asks. "I'm not exactly quick on the sarcasm draw like you."

 

"Then I'll send it from your phone." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Only this once!" Ashley states.

 

"I know." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Ashley hands Autumn her phone, with Chris' text open.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she types her message.

 

-

"What did you send?" Ashley asks, narrowing her eyes at Autumn.

 

"Read it." Autumn hands her the phone.

 

-

Ashley looks at the text.

 

-

**_I miss you a lot_ **

**_U fucking geek ass nerd_** \- Ashley

 

-

"That almost sounds like me." Ashley says impressed.

 

"I try." Autumn smiles.

 

\--

"Baby we should get going." Sebastian says, as he enters the kitchen.

 

"But-" Autumn turns around to face him.

 

-

Sebastian smiles at Autumn and Ashley's expressions.

 

-

"Hey Chris." Autumn blinks.

 

"Hey." Chris smiles.

 

"Well this was fun." Autumn turns back to Ashley.

 

-

Ashley stares at Autumn wide eyed.

 

-

"Thanks for having us." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Sebastian grabs Autumn hand. He starts pulling her away so they can leave.

 

-

Ashley glares at Autumn.

 

-

"Bye Chris." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Chris waves.

 

-

Autumn blows Ashley a kiss.

 

-

Ashley silently curses Autumn and Sebastian.

 

\--

Chris looks at Ashley and he smiles.

 

-

Ashley looks down and she puts her dishes in the sink.

 

-

"So... How have you been?" Chris asks, putting his hands in his pockets.

 

"Fine." Ashley shrugs, as she leaves the kitchen.

 

"Anything new with Sebastian or Autumn?" Chris asks, following Ashley.

 

"Uh not really." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Are you okay?" Chris asks, as they walk through the house.

 

"I'm fine." Ashley says, as she walks into her bathroom.

 

"Are you sure?" Chris asks, leaning on the doorframe.

 

"Yeah." Ashley says, as she leaves the bathroom. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Well it just seems like-" Chris sighs, as Ashley walks into her room.

 

-

Chris follows Ashley, and he hopes to corner her.

 

\--

Ashley's sitting on her bed, her hearts racing.

 

-

"Okay what's going on?" Chris asks, slightly annoyed.

 

-

Ashley looks up at Chris. He's a little tense from being annoyed.

 

-

" ** _Why are you avoiding me?_** " Chris asks simply.

 

"It's really stupid." Ashley mumbles.

 

"What? You can tell me." Chris says, as he sits next to Ashley. "You know I care about you."

 

"I saw the text." Ashley sighs.

 

"Which text?" Chris asks confused.

 

"The one you sent Deb. Autumn showed it to me." Ashley turns her head away.

 

"Is that why you're avoiding me?" Chris asks, his heart droppings a little.

 

"No that isn't the real reason." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Then what is it?" Chris asks.

 

" ** _Because... Because I think I'm in love with you, okay? That's why I'm avoiding you_**." Ashley says, as she gets up from the bed.

 

-

Chris gets up and he intercepts Ashley at the door.

 

\--

Ashley sighs as Chris stands in her way.

 

-

"Hey..." Chris rests his hands on Ashley's arms.

 

-

Ashley keeps her head down.

 

-

Chris rests his hand on Ashley's cheek.

 

-

Ashley looks up at Chris.

 

-

"I'm a little scared too. But we'll be scared together." Chris smiles sweetly.

 

-

Ashley smiles slightly.

 

-

"You're the only one, my heart wants." Chris whispers, brushing hair behind Ashley's ear.

 

-

Ashley's heart flutters.

 

-

Chris smiles as he looks into Ashley's eyes.

 

-

"Mine too." Ashley blushes.

 

"I love you." Chris whispers, cupping Ashley's face with his hands.

 

"I love you too Christopher." Ashley grabs his shirt. She pulls him close and they kiss.

 

\--

Chris rests his head against Ashley's after they kiss.

 

-

"Will you cuddle with me?" Ashley ask shyly.

 

"Of course." Chris smiles.


End file.
